The Stables
by Nyarwhall
Summary: (Russia x Reader) some 16th century fluff for y'all!


You are all alone now, no one left. Everyone you know was killed by the black death. You don't feel bad about leaving now. You undo your corset, it will only slow you down. You put a loaf of bread and two pennies- all that is left of your petty savings- in a small leather satchel and tie it around your waist. You tear a piece of cloth from the bottom of your dress and tie it around your mouth and nose, you can't breathe the air here anymore. As a single tear rolls down your cheek, you whisper to yourself,

"This is it" That was the last you ever saw of the place you called home, as you made your way into the russian woods.

*Two days later*

You never stopped walking, even when your shoes had worn through, and you were forced to walk barefoot. Now you felt as if it was almost impossible to continue. A large snowstorm had moved in. The bread you had had been finished off the day before. You convinced yourself to walk just a little further, then, if you were to die, it would at least be after trying.

As you push past the thick trees that block your path, you see the warm glow of a grand house. You know that you could never try to seek shelter in there. You looked like a beggar, no one would even let you sleep on their doorstep. As the snow spiraled down, you walked along the walls of the courtyard, looking for a stable that you could spend the night to your delight, you see that it has no horses in it. Either way, you wrap yourself in the dry hay and manage to make it through the night.

*The next morning*

You open your eyes, pushing [h/c] hair out of your face. Before you can get up, you notice a pair of brown boots on the ground. You trace the boots upwards past a long beige coat, coming face to face with a frowning violet eyed man, his silver blonde hair shining under the light of a lantern.

You had always been nervous around nobles, and judging by his house, he wasn't going to be easy to deal with. You pressed you head against the wall, you were cornered. he speaks to you in an overly sweet tone that reeked of anger.

"Stand up little girl" You did as you were told, "You should not be on this property, da?" He slapped you hard on the face, this combined with your frostbitten cheeks caused tears to well up in your eyes. "Now explain yourself."

"M-me?" You said spitting out your words like your life depended on it, which it did. "I-i am [name]! My family is dead and I was lost so I found your stable and fell asleep! Sir!"

"Good, good. my name is Ivan" he responded, staring in your eyes. if you had not been in this situation, you would have taken time to notice his good looks, "If you want to sleep in my stables, you must pay me."

Your hands were completely numb, as you fumbled around in your bag for the pennies and held them up to him, silently begging.

"This will not do at all," he replied, taking the money anyways, "Can you cook? If you work for me, you may sleep in my stables." If you had nodded yes any faster, your head might have fallen off.

The deal was sealed and you were safe from the plague and the cold. But you knew this wouldn't be easy. Nothing worth doing was. But for now you were safe, and that was the only thing that mattered.

* Later*

As well as being allowed shelter, you were also given bread, cheese, and water every day. The meals you prepared were often large and extravagant, with ingredients that you didn't know the names of. You received some help from a man with shoulder length brown hair and turquoise eyes named Toris. He appeared to be Ivan's butler, yet he ate with the rest of the nobles.

When you were not cooking, you were allowed to wander the house at daytime. You enjoyed the library, although your reading skills were rough, you got the basic idea of most books. One day as you struggled to read a novel about wars you heard the sound of footsteps behind you.

"Hello [name], do you need help reading that?" It was Ivan's familiar voice. Before you had time to answer though, he took the book from your hands and began to read it to you. You were embarrassed, but you were too captivated by the fantastic story and Ivan's calming voice to care that much.

The russian man closed the book,

"Come on, supper is in an hour, I don't want to be eating late." You rushed to the kitchen and threw on your apron. You were distracted the whole time you were cooking, and burnt your hands on the cauldron much more than once.

When you left the kitchen that night, you were stopped by the young boy of the house, Raivis.

"[name], the master would like to speak with you." He mumbled. You worried as you walked through the hallways and into the living area. had you screwed something up? Were you getting kicked out? You were trembling when you stepped into the living area, where master Ivan sat smiling.

"Sit down." You once again did as asked, as it would be rude to question your higher ups. When you take a seat, he pulls out a book.

"It appears you can't read. I won't have an illiterate staff member, you know." He remarked, warmly.

"S-sir, I'm sorry sir! It's just I-i never-"

"I would like to teach you."

"I never- wait? You will?" You responded, your voice full of enthusiasm, "Why sir, that's wonderful!

"Da."

*The next few days*

Every hour you spend reading with Ivan was paradise, you sat close to him at the table and practised your reading and writing. He had even said he might teach you arithmetics. You learned fast and enjoyed his company. One evening, after supper, Ivan pulled you over.

"Yes sir?"

"You may sleep in the guest room now. Spokoynoy nochi!" He stammered, walking off as fast as he got there. You smiled as you made your way to the Guest room in the basement. Master Ivan was so kind, you hadn't slept in a proper bed for at least a month. As you curled up in the blanket that night, you had a dream about your family. But this one didn't make you cry, for you had a new family with Master Ivan now.

When you woke up that morning, you found a note on your door.

"Meet me in the dining room. -Ivan" She gladly obliged, as she knew from past experiences that it wouldn't be all bad. When you got to the dining room, everyone sat in their places. There was an extra chair this time though. Everyone stared at you.

"Sit down. eat." Ivan motioned to the empty chair, which had, a plate of small cakes and a glass of wine. You savoured the meal, as you didn't often get to eat food this nice. Everyone continued to stare at you, as if every movement you made affected a plan of theirs. When you had finished eating, Ivan stood up.

"I have a question," Your eyes met, fixated on each other, "I was wondering if I may try to court you?"

As Ivan asked you this, Natalya bared her teeth at you and gave you dirty looks from across the table. The others sat, patiently awaiting your answer.

"Is this a joke sir?" You asked, a confused expression growing on your face.

"Nyet."

"B-but sir," You responded, "A gentry can't court his own servant! Imagine the scandal!"

"Nyet."

You gave up trying to avoid the situation and blushed a bit,

"But s-sir, why me?"

"Because," he replied, "You are happy, I need someone happy. And please, no longer call me sir."

You considered this,as you had turned eighteen last spring. Your friends had all married off when they had turned fourteen. You realized how important marriage was, but you had never felt comfortable around older men. As if reading her mind, Ivan broke the silence.

"Do not worry [name], I am only twenty-nine. Now let me pour you a glass of vodka."

You didn't refuse his offer of a drink, nor did you refuse his offer for a kiss. You melted as your lips met, his arms around yours. Hiding in the embrace of the tall Russian, you whispered,

"I love you Ivan. I always have." Your lip separated as he handed you a sunflower.

"Da, I love you too."


End file.
